The invention is directed to container for containing a liquid and more particularly to a pliant container for containing paint, insecticide or the like for storage and application therefrom from a conventional liquid spraying device such as, a paint gun, an insecticide spray gun for water house attachment, a pressurized liquid dispensing device or the like. The device can be used for storage of a liquid such as paint or concentrated insecticide or the like and can be re-used or discarded. The container is transparent so that the contents thereof can be readily displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,918 issued to L. E. Mills in 1961 teaches a pliant container for containing and dispensing low boiling liquids therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,484 issued to F. Ruggiero in 1965 teaches a portable fire extinguishing device utilizing a pliant container from which foam is discharged by means of winding the container upon itself for mixing and dispensing the foam therefrom.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,255,972 issued to Ralph J. Hultgren in 1966 teaches a pliable container for use with a sprayer generally of the type adapted to be connected to a hose for watering lawns or flowers or the like. In particular the invention pertains to sprayers of this character wherein the chemical to be mixed with the water stream is contained in a disposable collapsible container or cartridge having an aspiring tube extending into the water stream and further containing means for applying the stream of water pressure to the outer surfaces of the collapsible container to force the liquid chemical through the aspiring tube into the water stream. This device requires the normally rigid container of the spray device as well as a separate rigid container with apertures through its walls positioned within the normal rigid container of the spray device for filling with water for dispensing the chemical from the flexible container.
There has not been a pliant liquid container that can be readily attached use with a conventional spray device such as a pressure spray gun or the like without modifying the spray device or requiring the addition of other components to the spray device for use, that has transparent walls so that the contents therein can be readily identified especially when the contents is paint and color is identifiable, that can be refilled when empty for future use or is inexpensive until the emergence of the present invention.